Brushes
by angelladyspring
Summary: Based on Liar! Uncover the truth and Office Deception. A fan sign event for author Kazumi Kagami? Fan Chisa Fukumura knows she has to attend and buy his newest novel upon release.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the characters, Voltage does

AN: This story features characters from the mobile app-game Liar! Uncover the Truth and the Spin Off Office Deception, I highly suggest playing the game first before reading. It's free to play and features a ticket system. Out for both Android and Apple devices.

* * *

 _ **Brush**_

 _The Salesman's Friends_ sprung across the banner of one of Tokyo's biggest book shops. In just about thirty seconds, the book would officially start selling; already fans of famous author Kazumi Kagami lined the book shops front door. Even more so, the writer himself would make an appearance and sign some of the books. Having come early hadn't helped Chisa grab a good spot, there were several dozen more people in front of her and she wasn't last in line. At least rumours told more than three hundred books had been pre-signed as special edition, ready to be enhanced by a handwritten dedication from Kazumi Kagami himself so he had a bit less work. Except of course, those in front of her wouldn't just buy one book but were allowed to buy up to three signed copies each. Well, here was to hoping she'd succeed in buying one special edition of the newest release instead of the regular one with only a simple signature.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven" several people started counting down, others soon joining in. "Six, five, four" People first in line started stomping and/ or clapping their ends for the last remaining numbers. "Three, two, one" Cheers erupted as the store clerks opened the doors. Thankfully, everyone remained civilised and remained in his or her place and didn't start shovelling.

Kazumi Kagami, never once appeared tired, smiling, talking, flirting with his fans. It was an art he had perfected over the years and being with his fans always were fun moments. To some authors it was work, to him; it was life in its fullest. Oh sure, it wasn't easy but Kazumi made it work in his favour and he quite enjoyed dazzling his fans. Challenging over them viewing his books one way they believed, giving them doubts about one's characters intentions, well, there always were different interpretations and he liked to give his fans points to ponder.

Half an hour had passed, yet less than 25 had gone forward. Well, this was going to take a while, Chisa decided, glad she had prepared for such a case. Taking a sip from her water, she once more took in her surroundings. Poor Kazumi, she thought. He'd take hours at this rate and he wouldn't be able to rest. He was working for free, all signed copies cost more than regular versions and the additional charges would go to fundraising, medical research for rare diseases. He was scheduled for the whole day to sign his newest novel. At least, only _The Salesman's Friends_ was open to be signed and none of his older works.

Kazumi felt his editors stare in his neck. Oh yes, he knew, he was supposed to hurry, sign and on to the next but engaging in little debates here and there, well, he couldn't help himself but indulge himself and the fans. Even more lovely was the fact, that some of them brought him presents, little chocolates, flowers, letters to read… The list could go on and on. He stretched his hand, after more than two hours, it felt a bit stiff. But such were the difficulties one had to face at signing events. He had brought it onto himself, wanting to do donate to the research faculties and giving his fans the opportunity to meet him.

While she was patient, Chisa couldn't help but feel a bit lonely standing all alone in line. Those around were in groups or at least with one more person to talk to. She could have spoken to those in front of her or those behind her but well, she was Chisa, someone who didn't just talk to strangers and struck up conversations. Not only because she was too shy and believed, she'd be rejected (oh, the fear not to be included) but also because she was too well-mannered to interrupt the conversations around her. Good thing she was used to feeling lonely.

Being the author he was, Kazumi observed his surroundings carefully. Pieces of conversation drifted to him, phones ringing and beloved ones calling those in line. However, there was one who never spoke, not to friends or on phone. It must be close to two hours, he thought and she'd be free from standing in line. After all, there weren't more than four left in front of her. "Kagami-sensei, my friends and I debated about…" Turning towards the group in front of him, he engaged in a discussion about his previously latest book. Afterwards each of them left satisfied, thinking he had supported their argument, while he had simply supported each of the three friends. A pregnant woman was next; it would probably be mere weeks until she'd give birth. "Can you please sign for my daughter, Haruka?" she asked, stroking her baby bump.

Three books were left and she was next, Chisa couldn't help but feel happy, she'd be able to get a special edition. Kagami was a true down to earth author; she couldn't help but think as he wished the pregnant lady all the best for her child. Chisa stepped forward, as the woman left but a cry made her stand still. Haruka's mother panted heavily, trying to fiddle with her phone. She seemed to be in pain and Chisa couldn't overcome her nature to aid the ones in need and quickly stepped to her. "Do you need help?" she offered, smiling as the lady nodded. "My contractions" she gasped. Birth contractions? "Do you want me to call your husband?" Chisa, while unmarried, knew the lady needed help. "Yes please, I'll be going to the hospital, he can meet me there" Going alone to the hospital all alone? Not on Chisa's watch. "Would you consent to me going to the hospital with you?" She couldn't let something happen to her. "That would be utmost kind"

Such a nurturing soul, Kazumi decided and grabbed one of the special editions. He had seen her eye them, her intention of purchase quite clear. "Kotoki, pleas e hold back this one, I believe we should gift it to the helper if she decided to come back" And well if she didn't, there was always FindFriend to ask her name and her address. He could see some of those in line agreeing with his decision, while others muttered sadly. Oh well, none of the others had offered help. With the next person stepping up, he returned to signing his novel.

* * *

AN: This is my first released fanfiction for the game Liar! Reviews are welcome as well as feedback wether you'd like a continuation for this particular work. What other characters would you like to read about? Both MCs, all liars as well as side characters are open for suggestion.


End file.
